1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles using tracks as interface with the ground, and more particularly to the adaptability of tracks to various terrains.
2. Background Art
Tracks are commonly used as the interface of a vehicle with the ground. More specifically, tracks provide more support on the ground and more traction than wheels, thus they are often used in harsh terrain conditions. As an example, army tanks, all-terrain vehicles and the like are equipped with tracks. Track conversion units are provided as replacements for wheels when a vehicle must be used in harsh conditions, such as mud, snow, etc. When a wheel-mount track conversion unit is used, the wheels on the vehicle are removed and replaced by track conversion units, such that tracks become the interface between the vehicle and the terrain. The vehicles using such track conversion units are all-terrain vehicles (hereinafter ATVs), trucks, etc.
It is often desired to increase the footprint of a track on the ground. Amongst the advantages resulting from an increased footprint are the increased traction of the track, as well as the spreading of the weight of the vehicle. Such advantages cause an increased performance of the vehicle in semi-solid terrain (e.g., mud, snow, etc.).